No eran el uno para el otro
by Merwyn Ariadna
Summary: Hay ocasiones en las que las diferencias son más fuertes que el amor...


**_No eran el uno para el otro_**

Ahí estaba leyendo ese maldito e-mail, como podía ser! En dos oraciones, había acabado con una relación de 6 meses y lo peor que era por un e-mail!

Eso era ridículo, ella había hecho todo por él, había dejado el equipo de animadoras, había dejado de salir todos los días con sus amigas y a pesar de todo eso y más, el la había cortado, encima por esa fría y cibernética forma…

No… esto era una mala broma, lo volvió a leer intentando encontrar un indicio de su hipótesis…

_Mimi:_

_Lamento no decírtelo personalmente, pero no puedo, sabes como soy yo. Tome una decisión y es que creo que debemos terminar, esto no da para más..._

_Izzy_

No había nada en ese mail que diera a entender que era un chiste, pero no podía ser de otra forma…

Era el colmo! Izzy no podría pensar que ella iba aceptar eso así como la nada… La conocía, supuestamente hace bastante que eran novios y se conocían de toda la vida, prácticamente. Ella tenía que hablarlo, no podía quedarse con esa seca y cruel respuesta… no, no, no!

Se recosto pesadamente sobre su cama, pensar tanto le estaba haciendo daño, pero no pudo evitar ver su imagen en su cabeza, así que cerro los ojos en un intento de recordar algo…

_**Flash Back**_

_Era viernes a la tarde, ambos jóvenes estaban sentados en el parque… Parecían estar muy animados, ella estaba recostada jugando con su cabello, mientras el hablaba de algo que no parecía ser muy importante…_

_-Mañana venís al final ¿no?- pregunto Mimi sin mirarlo._

_-¿A dónde?_

_-¿No te acordas?- lo miro escéptica, él solo se incomodo y miro hacia abajo, dejo pasar unos segundos… pero al ver que no respondía continuo- es mi debut como modelo…_

_-¿MAÑANA?- el chico se había levantado sobresaltado y la miraba penetrantemente._

_Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Mimi…_

_Porque tanto problema, se lo había empezado a mencionar hace dos semanas aproximadamente, que no lo recordará no era buen indicio, pero no era para tanto… La joven ya se había acostumbrado a lo despistado que podía llegar a ser su novio y no le importaba demaciado, así que no veía ningun motivo para hacer tanto escandalo._

_-Si, mañana- contesto recostando su cabeza en el pasto._

_-Pero no puedo ir- la castaña le dirigió una mirada amenazante- tengo el curso de analista de software…- agrego el joven, en un intento de calmar la ira que empezaba asomar en su novia._

_-¡¿PARA QUE NECESITAS IR! Sabes mas de esas maquinas que todos los profesores juntos, en cambio yo debuto por primera vez- contesto bastante alterada, mientras se sentaba._

_-Pero…-_

_-Pero nada… ¿vas a venir o no?-_

_-No- ella lo miro horrorizada, nunca le había importado que Izzy tuviera esa "adicción" hacia las computadoras, pero el que la cambiara por un curso de esos, no le causaba ninguna gracia, en realidad le molestaba muchisimo._

_-Esta bien… le diré a otro que venga-_

_-¡Mimi!- grito ya que ella se había levantado y empezaba a caminar- ¡no te enojes!- _

_-Claro… que no estoy enojada- contesto sarcásticamente, mientras terminaba de salir del parque._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Habían pasado tres días de eso, y no había tenido noticias de él en esos días. Ella estaba segura de que él la llamaría y le pediría perdón… pero todavía no lo había hecho, y ahora encima leía ese e-mail…

Algo andaba mal, muy mal!

El enojo ya había desaparecido hace mucho, porque tenía que mandarle este mail! Ella no era la equivocada, tenía razón… Por Dios! Era obvio que tenía razón, si el le hubiera avisado antes que no iría, o si se lo hubiera dicho de otra forma, nunca hubiera pasado esto… pero así era.

Se levanto y miró hacia una estantería, donde se encontraba una foto de ella con él… Se acerco y la miro tiernamente, mientras pasaba suavemente un dedo por la foto… Solo habían pasado unas semanas de eso y le parecía tanto tiempo! No quería que terminará, todo ese cuento de hadas, que había estado viviendo esos últimos meses… y que ahora parecía estar en su apogeo.

Pero por otro lado, sabía muy bien que Izzy nunca cambiaría y ella necesitaba mucha atención, sonrío tristemente, sabía que era un defecto. Pero… ¿que le iba hacer? Tampoco quería cambiar ella, entonces, quizás tendrían que terminar esto… tal vez eso era lo mejor, acabar con eso…

Ellos eran polos opuesto y las diferencias, lamentablemente, los irían llevando por caminos distintos, por lo menos eso quería creer Mimi… Se sentó en la computadora y escribió un breve mail, no sabía si hacía lo correcto… Pero no importaba, lo hablaría con él en cuanto lo viera…

Presiono enviar y sonrió, de cierta forma, era mejor ser solo amiga de Izzy, este hablaba muy poco para su gusto y cuando lo hacía le era muy difícil entenderle…

Fin!

**Notas de la autora: me parece que no tiene mucho sentido la historia, pero esto fue lo que me salio, jeje!**

**Bye!**

**Por cierto ya notaron mi tendencia de acabar con finales de separación? Es todo analizable como dice un amiga…**

**Besos! **

**Barbuchis!**


End file.
